The Supermodel and the Assistant
by kjiosh
Summary: Kim Jongin atau Kai yang merupakan fans nomor satu dari seorang supermodel bernama Oh Sehun kini harus bekerja menjadi asisten manager sang idola, tapi kenapa reaksi Sehun sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya? EXO. Kaihun.


Epilog

* * *

Kai menatap sekelilingnya dengan gugup, kini ia berada di dalam ruang tunggu milik sebuah agensi entertainment terbesar di sepenjuru Korea. Tidak, Kai disini bukan untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi artis atau apa, tapi…

"Jadi kau Kim Jongin?"

Kai langsung berdiri dengan tegap ketika seorang lelaki berdiri di hadapannya. "Y-ya, saya Kim Jongin."

"Aku Jungsoo, Park Jungsoo." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kai. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kai tersenyum sesopan mungkin. "Terima kasih sudah menerima saya."

Jungsoo tertawa. "Ah! Jangan begitu, aku yakin kau akan cocok dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Saya juga berpikir seperti itu." Kai mengusap tenguknya dengan canggung, ia harus memberikan first impression yang baik untuk calon atasannya.

Lalu Jungsoo menuntun Kai untuk keluar dari ruang tunggu, mereka kini sedang berjalan di sepanjang sebuah lorong sembari Jungsoo memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai pekerjaan Kai nantinya.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaanmu tidak terlalu berat, tapi itu tergantung dari artis yang kau dapat." Jungsoo menjelaskan. "Kalau kau dapat artis yang bossy, pekerjaanmu akan menjadi berat, tapi kalau kau dapat artis yang humble, pekerjaanmu akan terasa ringan."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali ketika mendengar penjelasan Jungsoo. Dalam hati ia berharap jika ia akan dapat artis yang humble saja, ia tidak siap jika dapat artis yang bossy.

"Nah, kebetulan sekali kau akan dapat artis yang cukup spesial." Jungsoo membuka sebuah pintu dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Dia orang yang cukup humble tapi terkadang bisa sangat menjadi bossy. Mungkin karena sedari kecil dia sudah berurusan dengan dunia entertainment, hahaha."

Kai ikut-ikutan tertawa meskipun tawanya terdengar gugup.

"Nah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Akan ku panggilkan Sehun terlebih dahulu."

"Baik!" Kai membalasnya dengan patuh, lalu sedetik kemudian tubuhnya membeku kaget, siapa kata Jungsoo tadi? Sehun? Oh Sehun? Model terkenal itu? Model yang poster berukuran jumbonya tertempel di tembok kamar Kai? Model yang sering Kai aku-akui sebagai pacar sekaligus calon suaminya? Model yang sering muncul di mimpi ba—Oke, cukup sampai di situ saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun (ketika itu ia ketahuan menonton film porno oleh ibunya) Kai merasa tubuhnya lemas karena gugup, keringat mulai mengaliri pelipisnya, kakinya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, tangannya meremas-remas kaos yang ia pakai, dan mulutnya terasa kering. Wajar saja Kai bertingkah seperti itu, ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya sekarang!

"Jongin!"

Suara Jungsoo berhasil mengembalikan Kai ke dalam kenyataan.

"E-eh? Ya?"

"Kemarilah." Kai menelan ludahnya dengan gugup ketika Jungsoo menyuruh Kai untuk mendekat, pasalnya kini di samping lelaki itu berdirilah seorang Oh Sehun dengan segala kesempurnaannya, membuat Kai hampir saja lupa darat. "Kau pasti sudah kenal Sehun kan? Siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Nah Sehun, ini Jongin—"

"Aku tidak mau mengenalnya."

Kai membelakkan kedua matanya kaget, apa kata Sehun barusan?

"Sehun-ah…"

"Aku tidak perlu mengulangnya kan Jungsoo hyung?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar dingin. "Aku tidak mau mengenalnya."

Ouch. Kai meremas kedua tangannya dengan sedih, perkataan Sehun benar-benar menyayat hatinya, sakit tapi tak berdarah. Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan? Padahal ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan Sehun ingat kejadian itu sewaktu fansign setahun yang lalu?

Flashback…

"SEHUNA! AKU TIDAK RELA KAU PACARAN DENGAN SI TIANG ITU SEHUNA! SARANGHAE! CEPAT PUTUS DENGAN TIANG ITU! AKU MENCINTAIMU! I LOVE YOU SEHUNA! MENIKAH SAJA DENGANKUUUU!" Kai berteriak-teriak nista meskipun tubuhnya sedang di seret keluar oleh dua orang sekuriti bertubuh besar.

"Berhentilah berulah bocah!"

"TIDAK!" Kai berusaha untuk meraih Sehun meskipun lelaki itu berada 100 meter dari tempatnya sekarang. "SEHUNA! AKU MENCINTAIMUUU! AKU—AAAAAAAAAAKK!"

"Tapi aku bahkan belum memberitahumu untuk apa dia di sini." Jungsoo menatap Sehun dengan memelas.

Sehun membalas tatapan Jungsoo dengan tajam. "Tidak perlu kau beritahu aku juga sudah tahu." Kemudian ia menatap Kai dengan dingin sebelum berkata sesuatu dengan bahasa Mandarin dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Jungsoo dan Kai.

Wajah Kai berubah pucat, benar kan! Sehun pasti ingat kejadian tahun lalu, belum lagi kejadian-kejadian gila lainnya yang pernah Kai lakukan. Seperti misalnya pingsan ketika Sehun melemparinya bunga saat fanmeet, atau ketika Kai memberikan sebuah boneka Rilakkuma kepada Sehun saat lelaki itu datang ke universitasnya untuk mengisi sebuah acara. Sial! Kalau begini seharusnya Kai tidak melamar kerja di agensi Sehun saja sekalian.

"Maafkan Sehun ya." Jungsoo tersenyum meminta maaf. "Dia sepertinya sedang tidak mood. Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kai hanya dapat berkata seperti itu karena inner selfnya sedang sibuk mengumpulkan kepingan hatinya yang pecah, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu menangis pedih sambil memeluk guling di kamar.

"Tapi kau tetap ingin bekerja di sini kan?" Jungsoo menatap Kai dengan ragu, namun Kai berhasil untuk tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus! Kalau begitu temui aku di Studio 5 dua jam lagi, oke?"

Kai melotot ketika ia melihat seorang model yang tak kalah terkenal dari Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam Studio 5, Im Jinah atau yang dikenal sebagai Nana itu bahkan sempat melayangkan senyumannya kepada Kai yang hanya terpelongo kaget, antara kaget karena disenyumi oleh Nana atau kaget karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan model papan atas lainnya setelah Sehun secepat ini.

Yah, sepertinya Kai harus sudah mulai terbiasa sekarang.

"Kau!" Kai terlonjak kaget ketika Sehun kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menunjuk wajah Kai menggunakan telunjuknya.

"A-aku?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya dengan sangsi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Kai menatap segelas bubble tea di genggamannya dengan gugup, "J-Jungsoo hyung ingin aku untuk memberikan ini kepadamu."

Bubble tea memang minuman kesukaan Sehun (tanpa diberi tahu Jungsoo pun Kai sudah tahu) sudah pasti Sehun tidak akan menolak jika ditawari minuman kesukaannya, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Kai bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berusaha untuk cari muka denganku sambil membawa-bawa nama managerku dan minuman kesukaanku." Sehun berujar dingin, kemudian tangan lelaki itu terjulur untuk merebut minuman itu dari tangan Kai sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah terdekat, membuat Kai melebarkan matanya kaget meskipun hatinya kini seakan-akan di remas-remas kasar oleh sebuah tangan gaib.

"S-Sehun—"

"Cukup!" Sehun menatap Kai dengan tajam. "Kau. Keluar dari ruangan ini. Sekarang."

.

.

YEAAA GAIS SAYA KEMBALI ULULULULULULU (?)

Ini bakal jadi FF berchapter dan sepertinya bakal banyak chapternya karena saya gak bakal ngepublish 1 chapter dengan words yang banyak kayak Exchange dulu hehe

terima kasih yang sudah sempetin baca, komen, follow, dan favoritin FF ini mwaaah


End file.
